It Have Been Decided
by Robin1996ify
Summary: Raven feels devastated when Terra had return, Beast boy starts to dating with Terra and all the Titans starts to ignore Raven. But, what would happen when a new villain, declare herself as Fate Decider, had taken Raven away from the Titans? Who is Fate Decider? And what does she wants with Raven? Chapter 7: EPILOGUE AND SEQUEL ANNOUNCEMENT!
1. A New Villain

AUTHOR NOTE: I've decided to write a Teen Titans crossover with Puss in Boots fanfic! YAAAYY!(freeze frame!) And let's get started!

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Teen Titans or even Puss in Boots (in later chapter)

* * *

Chapter 1: New Villain

Pain is something you have to feel.

It grow inside you, torture you.

It also consume you, like what happen to our favorite half demon empath, Raven. It had been 2 months since Terra finally returns to the Titans. She declared that she finally regain her memories back. Of course, that make all of the Titans was happy to let her rejoin the Teen Titans again. Beast boy is the only Titans member that was more excited than the other member when Terra returns, while Raven is the only Titans member that was more devastated than the other member..

Beast boy loves Terra and Terra loves him back. But, is that what Beast boy wants? To love someone who already broke his heart? Raven couldn't help but feels desperate when looking to how happy and love struck Beast boy is to Terra. Unknown to Beast boy, Raven loves Beast boy too. More than Terra does to Beast boy.

But, Beast boy didn't recognize it. He didn't realizes how Raven truly loves him. The other Titans also didn't recognize Raven's love to Beast boy. They simply thought that Raven was like a sister to them and Beast boy. Terra also didn't recognize it too, because her mind always thinking about Beast boy. Soon, The Titans starts to focusing Terra more often.

Starfire took Terra for a shopping at the 'Mall of Shopping', Cyborg plays video game with Terra, Robin took Terra for an intensive training with him, so she can develop her Earth manipulation power to the next level, Beast boy starts to dating with Terra more often. They starts to forget about Raven and focusing more to Terra. The only thing they could remember about Raven when, they having a mission and some other kicks some villains butt.

From the time to times, Raven feels more pain on her heart when, Beast boy confessed to Terra how much he loves her. Terra accepted his confession with a kiss. It was a painful scene to be watch if you have a feeling to Beast boy..

The pain starts to grow inside Raven's heart.

Growing and growing..

Until..

This happening..

"There's a villain rampaging on the city!" yelled Robin, when the Titans alarm goes off.

"Who's rampaging our neighborhood ?" asked Cyborg to Robin.

"I don't know.. It's a new villain I guess.." said Robin, when looks back to the Titans Computer, showing a video about a villain destroying everything on her way with an energy beam on her finger tips.

"New or not, we can totally kick their butts!" exclaimed Terra, happily.

"Yeah! Terra is right! We can totally kick their butts!" exclaimed Beast boy too.

"But, that villain is only one and we're six, it was a piece of cake!" exclaimed Cyborg. Beast boy and Terra was grinning nervously after this..

"Eh.. I thought is gonna be more of them.." said Terra, nervous.

"Whatever.. TITANS GO!" yelled Robin, commanding the Titans to the fight scene(as usual..)

* * *

When the Titans arrived at the trouble scene, they gasped how massive the villain powers are. It was like she had destroy the quarter part of the town with a nuclear!

"Ah.. the Teen Titans. It was good to see you.." said the villain, or a female villain since you can hear her voice that indicated that she is woman.. The villain wears a tall black assassin robe (picturing Ezio's assassin robe only black colored for that robe..)with a black steel mask on her face, so the Titans can't recognize who is she..

"We're not glad to see you! We only glad when we've put you to the jail!" yelled Robin, preparing his fight state.

"I'm not that easy to be catch.. " said the villain. ".. Fate Decider **never** lose.."

"Is it me, or that villain's name is kinda creepy?" whispered Beast boy to Terra.

"I thought the same thing too, Beast boy.." whispered Terra back.

"Well, then.. TITANS GO!" commanded Robin. The Titans starts to fight the villain, Fate Decider..

Cyborg shoot his sonic cannon to Fate Decider, but she easily dodged all of Cyborg's attacks, like Cyborg's attacks was so slow to her. Starfire quickly flew to her and starts punch her with Starfire's Tamaranian punches, but again, she can dodged all of Starfire's attacks, like it was on Matrix..

Beast boy morphed into a T-Rex so, he can catches Fate Decider with his teeth(fangs..) but, she suddenly shoots an energy beam to Beast boy, causing him to threw away from the battlefield.

"Beast boy!" yelled Terra, desperately. "..You've gonna pay for this!" yelled Terra to Fate Decider, as she move the rocks around the place where Fate Decider was standing. Terra was about to smash her with that rocks, but she suddenly disappeared?

"What the..? Where did she go?" asked Terra to herself. Unknown to her, Fate Decider was now standing behind her..

"Where do you think I was?" said Fate Decider, as sheathed her sword to Terra's neck.

Terra was frightened at this point, until..

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" yelled Raven, flew to Fate Decider with her hands filled with black aura.

Raven tackles Fate Decider in amount of time like a professional quarterback football player!

Raven threw Fate Decider to the nearest building (wall) with her black aura. Raven grabs Fate Decider's cloth, was about to interrogate her.

"What do you want? Why do you destroying this town? And who do you working for?" interrogated Raven, angrily.

"You, to lure you out, and I'm working alone.." said Fate Decider, suddenly electrocuted Raven, making her unconscious..

"..And you are the part of my **plan**.." muttered Fate Decider as she teleport Raven and herself away from the Titans. Robin who was knocked out by Terra's rock (it was an accident) suddenly regain his conscious back when he saw Fate Decider took Raven away with her.

"Don't worry, Rob! I'm fine!" exclaimed Beast boy, with Terra carrying his shoulder, to Robin.

"Hey Rob! We're all alright. Don't you worry about us.." said Cyborg, carrying unconscious Starfire on his back.

"Yeah.. but that's not what I'm worrying about.." said Robin, panicking.

"Fate Decider had escape? I'm sorry for letting that happen.." said Beast boy, feels guilty.

"Not just that.. Fate Decider had taken Raven with her!" exclaimed Robin, shocking everyone (except Starfire who's still unconscious)

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Wow, what will happen with our favorite empath? Please Review!


	2. In The Darkness

Chapter 2: In the Darkness

Raven awoken from her coma only to find herself in the darkness. She was surrounded by some sort of dark aura, darker than her father influence, stronger than Trigon's power..

"Where am I?" muttered Raven to herself. She was about to move, when she realize that she have been tied up on the chair with a chain. Raven was about to use her power to destroy the chain that circling on her body, but she can't. Something or _someone_ have drained her power.

"I'm glad you're awake.."

Raven flinched a little bit when she heard that voice. It was the villain that she had fought a few minutes ago! Raven soon remembered everything. She and the Titans was fought against Fate Decider, the new villain that have been destroyed the quarter part of the Jump City, a few minutes ago. And she does remembered that Fate Decider had electrocuted her.

"What do you want from me?" yelled Raven in anger, while trying to get out from the chain.

"A favor.." said Fate Decider, walks closer to Raven. As an empath, Raven suddenly feels Fate Decider's emotion, when she gets closer. But, something not right, Raven even not sure what kind of emotion she had..

"What sort of favor?" asked Raven, feels a little bit frighten.

"How about you hear a little story?" asked Fate Decider, instead of answering Raven's question.

"Story? Are you kidding me? You had kidnaps me just to have someone to hear your _story_?" yelled Raven, angrily.

"This story is about my reason to kidnapping you.." said Fate Decider, emotionless. Raven couldn't but feels frightened at this.

"Do you believe in true love?" asked Fate Decider. Raven didn't say anything after hearing Fate Decider's question.

"You see, I had been watching you, Raven. I understand your feelings toward your green teammates.." explained Fate Decider, making Raven shocked at her statement.

"What.. How do you know that!" yelled Raven, angry and nervous at the same time.

"I'm watching you.. and your teammates too, for the past three months. But, two months ago, I saw a new girl at your team. I believe her name is Terra, am I right?" asked Fate Decider. Raven just looks away from her.

".. She ruining the fate I had been writing about you and your green friend.."

Raven feels confused at her last statement. _"What did she mean about 'the fate I had been writing..' ?" _thought Raven. _"Is this villain insane?"_

"..She dating your green teammate, which is actually is not part of _the FATE!"_

"_Great.. I had been kidnapped by some __**psychopath**_.." thought Raven.

"I know what you feels when your crush starts to dating that blonde girl. It hurts isn't it?" asked Fate Decider. Raven still didn't say any words.

"What do you want?" asked Raven, hissed.

"I want your green friend, Beast boy, to realize how much you loved him.." explained Fate Decider.

"Why do you care so much about my private life!?" yelled Raven.

"I need someone's _true love kiss.._" explained Fate Decider. Raven just raised her left eyebrow after hearing her statement.

"True love kiss? Isn't that something on the fairytales?" asked Raven, impatient. _  
"This villain is too childish. She believe on fairytales.."_

"I _came from fairytales_, my dear Raven.." said Fate Decider. Raven swore that Fate Decider had just smiling evilly under her black steel mask.

"You're crazy.." muttered Raven, making Fate Decider laughs evilly at Raven's sentence.

"You never heard any fairytales do you?" asked Fate Decider, still grinning under her mask.

"I came from Azarath, where I have been trained by the monks to never shown any emotion. For them, fairytales can corrupt my concentration to suppress my emotion. That's why.." explained Raven.

"You poor little girl.. Maybe I shall tell you the reason why I need your green teammate to _kiss you.._" explained Fate Decider. Raven didn't say any words after hearing that.

"I have been contracted by a curse. My true love and I was on a journey to find the 'Well of Fate'. We found it of course, but there is an accident after that.." explained Fate Decider.

Raven starts to feels sadness on Fate Decider's emotion. Raven couldn't help but feels sad too as well.

".. I touched the well, when my _paws_ are bleeding. My blood fell into the well, causing some sort of magic fog came from the well. The fog wiping my true love away from me. It even transform me into _human_ and teleported me into this world. Your world.."

"_Paws? She's not a human? __**What**__ is she?" _thought Raven, confused.

"The fog gave me the power because, my blood is the one that caused that fog to appear. You and your friend had seen some of my powers, right? At first, I was happy that I have the great power that can dominating your world. But, at the same time, it hurts me.."

Raven was confused at this point. If she had been blessing with the power that can outmatched Trigon's power, why she didn't use that?

".. One day, I met my true love again. He had been transformed into human too, like me. I was happy that my true love was fine, nothing harm him. But, he didn't remember me! He didn't remember the fact that he loves me! He said that he loves someone else. Someone who he didn't even know! It hurts me when I found him dating someone else.."

Raven then realizes that Fate Decider had the same problem like she does. And Raven starts to understand her.

".. now you know my pain.. You have to help me.." said Fate Decider. Raven sighed at this. She believing that the woman in front of her getting insane because she was broke up with her boyfriend. But, why Raven suddenly thinks that Fate Decider was telling the truth?

"What's your plan?" asked Raven.

"If you want to help me, you have to get some rest. My plan is far too dangerous to be perform right now.." said Fate Decider, while she walks away from the room where Raven was tied up with the chain on the chair.

Raven wished on her deepest heart that Beast boy and the Titans finally find her, before she finally drifted away to the deep sleep.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter 2 is done! Anyone can guess who Fate Decider is? Please Review this story!


	3. Looking for a Clue

Chapter 3: Looking for a Clue

Beast boy sighed. He was on another date with Terra. He actually wants to help Robin and Cyborg in a search to find Raven and of course, to catch the Fate Decider, their new villain, but Robin didn't allow him, Starfire, and Terra to help them. He said that he needs some detective work for this, so the point is, stubborn Robin decline Beast boy's offer, equals sad Beast boy..

"Beast boy? Are you okay? You look like you just ate a meat.." said Terra. They were on the Pizza Parlor, Teen Titans favorite place to hang out..

"Hah? Oh.. I mean, I'm fine.. Terra.." said Beast boy, playing his straw on his soy milk shake.

"I know that you worried about Raven.. I'm also worried about her too.." said Terra, sipping her milk shake.

"Yeah.. I can't believe that Robin didn't let us to help him!"

"Maybe is for the best, you know what happen when we tried to find Slade?" said Terra.

"Robin ended up getting a lots of trouble with Batman.. heh.. you're right.." said Beast boy, chuckled. Terra just smiled at her boyfriend behavior.. (cough! Cough! Bitch! Cough!)

* * *

And the rest of their date was; Beast boy throwing another jokes and Terra accepted it with laughing, talking about their future, eat pizza. Beast boy and Terra was happy on their dates, until…

"IT'S OVER!" yelled a girl to her boyfriend, which actually sitting not too far from Beast boy and Terra.

"Wow! What just happen?" asked Terra to Beast boy, witnessing a couple break out not too far from them..

"I think that dude was getting dumped.." said Beast boy, pointing to the sad guy, who was just being dumped by his girlfriend..er.. now ex-girlfriend..

"Look Sally.. I'm sorry. I will not gonna do that again.." plead the guy with his Spanish accent, to his(ex) girlfriend, Sally.

"I don't like you anymore!" yelled Sally, walks away from her –now- ex boyfriend..

The guy was just lowered his head in desperation, after being yelled like that. Beast boy and Terra then approached the sad guy.

"Dude! What happen?" asked Beast boy to the guy.

"My girlfriend, Sally caught me thinking another girl, again.." said the guy, frowned.

"That was a bad move, sir.." muttered Terra.

"I know that, senorita.. I just seem cannot stop thinking about this woman.." said the guy, with a Spanish accent.

"So, who is the woman that have been on your mind, sir?" It was rude for Beast boy that he just asked that kind of question to a young adult, but he's too curious for being a polite..

"I don't know.. a few months ago, this senorita came to me, told me that she know me and she said that we both love at each other. But, I don't know her and I don't even met her. So, I told her that she must be mistaking me with someone else. After I said that, she looked sad and left me.. After that, I can't stop to thinking about her.." explained the guy.

"Okay.. " said Terra. She then whispered something to Beast boy and Beast boy simply nodded.

"Sir? Can we ask your identification? And also a brief information about you.." asked Beast boy, this time he did it with polite.

"Sure.. My name is Pablo Rodriguez. People used to call me Paul or.. Puss in Boots.." said the guy, who we know now as Paul. Beast boy and Terra was confused at Paul's last statement..

"Puss in Boots? Why your friends called you Puss in Boots?" asked Terra.

"Because I'm always wearing my boots!" exclaimed Paul, showing his brown boots to Beast boy and Terra. Beast boy and Terra just sweat dropped at this..

"Right… And can you describe the woman that you said you didn't know her but, she declares that she know you?" asked Terra.

"That's kind a long question you've got there, Terra.." said Beast boy.

"Well, this senorita.." Paul was about to say something but being interrupted by Beast boy.

"Please sir, not with Spanish language.. I don't understand!" said Beast boy, making Terra burst into laughter at Beast boy's pout looks and Beast boy's weird question..

"..Okay, this se..I mean..woman had a wavy black hair, white pale skin, oh!And she had a pair of blue eyes!" described Paul.

"Like my eyes?" asked Terra, who also had blue eyes..

"No.. Actually more brighter.." said Paul.

"Okay.. I already wrote her description on my note, and did she said anything instead of saying that she know you?" asked Terra.

"Well, she said that her name is Kitty Softpaws.. but I'm not sure that she was joking or what, considering that name was a fairytales character's name.." said Paul.

"What about your nickname? That also from fairytales too!" joked Beast boy.

"I know that.. That because I'm always wearing boots every time I'm going out and going to work.." muttered Paul.

"Okay, I've got her description and her.. unusual name.. We will report this case to the police.." said Terra.

"Oh! Wait! Can we have your phone number? Just in case if you spot that woman again?" asked Beast boy.

"Si.." Paul then wrote his phone number to Terra's notebook. "Here you go.."

"Why we need his phone number?" whispered Terra to Beast boy.

"I have a feeling that this woman is the same woman who kidnapped Raven.." whispered Beast boy back.

"Nice.." whispered Terra with a grins.

"_Lo siento _for everything.. " said Paul, before he finally walks away from Beast boy and Terra.

"Beast boy, I guess you have a talent for being a detective!" said Terra.

"Really? Thanks! I guess we have to do our own investigation.." said Beast boy, grinned.

"Well, before we do that.." Terra then kiss Beast boy, deeply..

* * *

Meanwhile, below the Jump City..

Fate Decider was watching Terra kissing Beast boy through the monitor, angry at that couple..

"I'm going to make sure my plan is going to work.." she then opened the wooden box in front of her, grabbing something inside the box, which is to be..

The Poisoned Apple…

"The only way to make that green boy to realize that his true love is his empath teammate is.. to poisoned Raven first… then let _the fate do the rest_.." said Fate Decider, smiling evilly to the Poisoned Apple on her hand..

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Oh no! Fate Decider is going to kill Raven! What happen next! Let's find out with reviewing this fic! (total advertisement!)


	4. It's all Lies, isn't?

Chapter 4: It's all Lies, isn't?

It had been 3 days that Raven had been kidnapped by Fate Decider. Robin and Cyborg was still in nowhere on their search to find Raven, but Beast boy and Terra had a strong lead. They know that Fate Decider was presume to know Pablo Rodriguez or Paul to be shorten. All Beast boy and Terra do now was to keep an eye on Paul with the help from Starfire..

"Friends? May I know what exactly why we are watching this man again?" asked Starfire, for a million times…

"Why should I have to be the one who explaining it to her?" groaned Terra, while Beast boy still keep an eye on Paul..

Paul on the other hand, feels annoyed. Yep, being watched by the Teen Titans and having his life probably in danger, is not what this young orange haired man (cough!Cat!Cough!) wants..

But, he still thinking about the woman again. He never know her, but why he feels like he already knew her? It's confusing him.

"_She was like.. already there for me, but I didn't realizing her yet…"_ thought Paul. He then looking to his brown boots. It was been given by his step mother and he swears that he was already an orphan when he was a kid. But the truth is, which orphanage he was came from?

"_I remembered that I had been given this boots by my step mother, I was an orphan, but why didn't remember which orphanage I came from? I doubted that I came from Jump City orphanage.. I don't have that memories.." _thought Paul again.

"_My ex-girlfriend, Sally never likes my brown boots. She said that I had switch it to shoes or something else, rather than boots. But, that woman.. she said that she's glad that I'm still wearing my boots.. I'm confused…"_

* * *

At Beast boy, Terra, and Starfire..

"..And that was happened. The End.." explained Terra, tired..

"Ooh.. But, I'm still.."

Terra suddenly faints, in a successful way..

"Maybe I shall stop talking now.." said Starfire, then she tries her best awaking Terra..

"Star? Why Terra is fainting?" asked Beast boy.

"I don't know?" lied Starfire..

* * *

Paul was still on his dilemma.. he was sitting on the park bench by the way..

"_WHO AM I?" _thought Paul, rubbing his forehead in distress..

* * *

Back at BB, Terra, and Star..

"Terra? Are you okay?" asked Beast boy, after successfully waking Terra.

"Just a headache I guess.. Starfire annoys me with a lots of question.." said Terra, weakly..

"Sshh.. It's okay.. I'm here for you.." said Beast boy, caressing Terra's hair.

Starfire watching the couple we love(HATE) in gleefully looks. She was happy that Beast boy was together with Terra, like she was with her boyfriend, Robin.

"I shall leave you guys alone.. Boyfriend Robin may looks for me.." said Starfire as she flew away from the two love birds(green bird and a blonde BITCH)

Beast boy then kiss Terra in a deep, passionate kiss. And butterflies flies surrounding them… (A/N: *vomited*) Paul then looking Beast boy and Terra, who actually supposed to be watching him, but instead do romantic scene.. Paul just smiling at the teenagers.. He wish he can have that kind of relationship with the girl of his dream, _his true love.._

* * *

Meanwhile, below Jump City.. in the darkness..

"No.. It can't be.." muttered Raven. Fate Decider has forced her to watch what Beast boy and Terra doing through the monitor. Raven still can't believe what she just saw. Beast boy was kissing Terra in a passionate way. If Beast boy can kiss Terra like that, that means.. Nobody can break their relationship. Terra become Beast boy's _true love.._

"It is… I'm afraid that I can't help you at this point.. Your green friend finally loves the woman he truly loves and he had _rewritten the fate.._ I can't promise you anything for this.." said Fate Decider. Raven still shocked at what she was just saw. Beast boy will never kiss Terra in that passionate way!

Raven couldn't help but cry. Pain had consumed her, tortured her, and steal her heart away from her body. There is nothing she can't do know, but only trust her kidnapper, Fate Decider.

"I will do whatever you want.." said Raven, weakly.

"Excellent, because all you have to do is.." Fate Decider then put out the Poisoned Apple from her robe pocket. ".. to eat this.."

"What is this?" asked Raven.

"Poisoned Apple. The same apple that had been bitten by Snow White. You can see there still a bite mark on this apple.." said Fate Decider, pointing to the bite mark on the apple.

"Wh.. where do you get that?" asked Raven, still not sure about Fate Decider's plan.

"Remember when I told you that I came from the fairytales? I was there when Snow White_ bit the poisoned apple_. The poisoned apple rolls away from her lifeless hand. The witch didn't bother to grab the apple back, so I choose to keep the apple for an _emergencies only_. Who knows? This is an emergency.." said Fate Decider. There's a sorrow on her voice, but Raven didn't care about that. She had no reason for her to life anymore…

"And beside.. you have to bite this apple by your own _free will.._ I can't force you to eat this.. " explained Fate Decider.

Raven stares the apple, then back to the monitor, where Beast boy and Terra was smiling at each other. They were happy.. _without her.._

"Give me that apple.." said Raven. She then grabs the poisoned apple from Fate Decider's hand. Raven stares again at the apple.

"No one loves me.. no one _will_ .." muttered Raven, before she finally took a big bite at the apple without any hesitate. And a second later, Raven fall into a cold stone floor (They were on the cave.. or something..), the apple rolling away from her now lifeless hand…

Fate Decider checked Raven's pulse. No heart beats. Raven is finally _dead.._

"Good.. she already falls into a temporary dead.. Now for the next step of my plan.." Fate Decider then looking back the monitor, when Beast boy was still investigating with Terra on his side.

"Get her prince charming to _kiss her…_" muttered Fate Decider, evilly..

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Raven is dead? NOOO! What will happen next? And this chapter is kinda.. random.. (sigh)


	5. True Identity

Chapter 5: True Identity

"Alright Titans, we have found a clue that will lead us to Fate Decider." Explained Robin. He was briefing they newfound clue about Fate Decider whereabouts. ".. A local citizen claimed that he saw a strange black figure around the Abandoned Library area…" explained Cyborg.

"..We think that the Abandoned Library was her hideout. And Raven might be locked in there.." explained Robin.

".. and is there a problem?" asked Terra.

" Usually, villains choose their hideout on abandoned warehouse or docks or.."

" or tower.. Why Fate Decider choose abandoned city library as her hideout?" asked Cyborg.

"Maybe because she is a 'Worm of Book'?" asked Starfire.

"If you mean 'Bookworm', maybe yes.." said Robin, smiling at Starfire.

While Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire still debated about Fate Decider's location, Terra suddenly pulled Beast boy to the other corner of the Main Room.

"Terra? What's wrong?" asked Beast boy, after saw how sad Terra's face is.

"Beast boy we need to talk.." said Terra.

"About what?"

"About our relationship.." said Terra, weakly.

"What do you mean?" asked Beast boy, shocked after hearing Terra's statement.

"I don't think this is going to work between us.. " said Terra, lowered her head.

"What are you talking about? I love you, Terra!" said Beast boy.

"I know that.. But, I'm not sure that you really _loves_ me.." said Terra, making Beast boy shocked again.

"What do you mean?"

"Beast boy.. When we were on a date, you always lost in your own dreams, _a lot_.. When Raven was gone, you're always try to find her either with investigate and you even debated with Robin! Something that you never do before! And our kiss yesterday, I don't feel any spark on that kiss.." said Terra, truthfully.

Beast boy shocked again. He can't believe that he just did those things! But, Terra wasn't lied. He really did that but, why?

"I'm sorry Beast boy, I think we're not really meant to be together.." said Terra.

"_Oh no! If Terra had just saying that, that means.."_ thought Beast boy.

".. It's over.." said Terra. Beast boy could feel a pang on his heart. It was hurt, but it was also a relieve? Beast boy couldn't recognized what kind of feeling he had right now.

"I'm sorry again Beast boy.. I think that you deserve a better person than me, someone like …Raven.." said Terra, smiled softly at Beast boy, who is again shocked.. (literally)

"Beast boy, the reason why you didn't love me it's because, you already in _love_ with Raven.. " explained Terra.

"I..I.." Beast boy can't speak any words after hearing Terra's statement. He? The green Titans jokester fall in love with a demoness emotionless Titans? Is that even true?

"Look, we have to find Raven and after that, you'll have confess at her about what do you feel toward her" explained Terra. "And I completely support you."

"Eh.. I don't know how to say.." before Beast boy can say anything, the Titans alarms suddenly goes off.

"Titans! Fate Decider had been spotted on the city park!" yelled Robin. "Titans move!"

And with that, all of the Titans preparing themselves to the crime scene(this is not a CSI reference..)

* * *

When the Titans arrived at the city park, again they have to witnessed a lot of collateral damage that have been caused by Fate Decider.

"Again? Man, this woman really need to go to the Arkham Asylum.." muttered Cyborg.

"Or Mental Hospital. That sound better.." said Beast boy.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light knocked the Titans without any warning. Robin quickly landed to the ground in ninja style, Starfire regain her balance to floating, Cyborg.. hit himself to the nearest building.., Terra managed to get the rocks around her to catch her.

But, Beast boy? He got even worse..

Before Beast boy can morphing into a green cat, he suddenly encountered with Fate Decider.

Face to face..

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Fate Decider, before she shoot Beast boy with an enormous energy beam. Causing Beast boy thrown away from the battle field. Like on the Chapter 1.. (breaking the fourth wall!)

"Ugh.. I think I've got myself a headache.." muttered Beast boy after (un)successfully landed on the nearest city park fountain…

Fate Decider suddenly appeared in front of Beast boy. Beast boy quickly readying himself for a battle. But, why Fate Decider doesn't attack him?

"I'm here not to fight you.." said Fate Decider, emotionless..

"And why would I believe that?" asked Beast boy, angry.

"Because.. THIS!" Fate Decider suddenly electrocuted Beast boy, making him knocked down unconscious.

The Titans finally arrive to assist Beast boy, but they're too late. Fate Decider had her hands on Beast boy!

"Let him go!" yelled Robin, readying his staff for this battle.

"Why would I need to do that?" asked Fate Decider. ".. I'm _stronger _than you kids.." After saying that, Fate Decider then teleported Beast boy and herself away from the Titans.

"Darn! She's got away again!" yelled Robin, angrily.

"Robin, please.. do not anger yourself again.." said Starfire, try to comfort Robin.

"Yeah man. I finally manage to put a tracker on her robe, before she's manage to escape with Beast boy.." said Cyborg, showing Robin his tracking device.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fate Decider dropped Beast boy to the cold ground on her hideout, causing Beast boy to awake from his unconsciousness.

"Ouch.. Where am I?" muttered Beast boy, in pain..

"Below the Jump City.." said Fate Decider. Suddenly, Beast boy realized something. He just sensed Raven's presence!

"Where is she?" yelled Beast boy, angrily.

"Who?"

"Raven! You're the one who kidnaps her!" yelled Beast boy.

"Oh.. So now you care about her? After everything you did to her?" asked Fate Decider, making Beast boy confused and angry at the same time.

"What are you talking about?" yelled Beast boy.

"Look to the screen.." said Fate Decider. Beast boy suddenly realized what Fate Decider meant.

It was a video from Titans Surveillance camera, which she's probably hacked those..

It was a video about Beast boy confessed his feeling toward Terra and she accepted with kissing Beast boy's cheek. Raven looks devastated on the background. Beast boy still confused about why Raven looks devastated at that.

Then, the video showed Beast boy about the time when The Titans stopping the another bank robbery. (Fate Decider have hacked The Bank Surveillance cameras for this video.) The Titans congratulate Terra while they ignored Raven. Beast boy starts to understands now. Raven had been _ignored_ and Beast boy feels guilty at this point.

Finally, the video showed Beast boy about when Beast boy and Terra were on their date (Fate Decider hacked the City Park Surveillance cameras, wow..) Raven was across the park, looking at Beast boy and Terra.

"**Beast boy was happy with Terra. I shouldn't feel bad about that. I'm happy that he reunited with Terra. Even it hurts me.." **muttered Raven on the video. Beast boy was completely confused. What does she mean about 'it hurts me'?

"She _loves _you.." said Fate Decider, somehow like she just read Beast boy's mind. Beast boy shocked at Fate Decider's statement. Is Raven really loves him?

"Raven loves me?" muttered Beast boy to himself.

"She is. And now she is _dead_.." said Fate Decider, making Beast boy shocked and angry at the same time.

"What do you mean she's _dead_?" angered Beast boy.

"See for yourself.." Fate Decider pointing to an open coffin. Raven was laying inside the coffin, _laying dead_..

"No.. no! It can't be.." said Beast boy, as he runs closer to Raven. "What have you done?"

"I'm not the one who did that. She's committed suicide with ate a Poisoned Apple.."

"Poisoned Apple? Is that the one from fairy tales? I mean.. Why she's committed suicide?" yelled Beast boy, holding Raven on his arm.

"Because of you.. You're the one who caused Raven to suicide. You're the one who dating with that blond girl instead of her. You're the one who's too dense to realizing Raven's feeling towards you!" yelled Fate Decider back.

"Why.. YOU!" Beast boy suddenly transformed into The Beast and starts attacking Fate Decider with its claws.

Fate Decider quickly dodged The Beast's attacks, but The Beast was way faster than she is. It managed to clawed Fate Decider's mask and thrown her to the pile of books.

Beast boy then morphed back into his human form. He realized than he just accidentally turned into The Beast! Beast boy feels bad about this situation. One, he just found out that Raven is dead. Two, he transformed into The Beast on all of his rage. And third, He _almost_ kill Fate Decider.

Even though he had to fight the bad guys, but he still not allowed to kill them. He's a hero not a villain! And Beast boy is getting even guiltier than ever..

Beast boy looking to Fate Decider, who was crawling away from the big pile of books. When he saw her face, he suddenly remembered something.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Can you describe the woman that you said you didn't know her but, she declares that she know you?" _

"_..Okay, this se..I mean..woman had a wavy black hair, white pale skin, oh!And she had a pair of blue eyes!"_

"_Like my eyes?" asked Terra_

"_No.. Actually more brighter.." said Paul._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Fate Decider had a wavy black hair, white pale skin, and a pair of bright blue eyes! The same description with the woman that Paul had describe!

"Who are you?" asked Beast boy, stuttering. Fate Decider glare at Beast boy with her bright blue eyes and said;

"My name is _Kitty Softpaws.._ " said Fate Decider, emotionless..

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter 5 is done! Now I finally put some element on this fic that proof this fic as crossover! YAY!


	6. The Kiss

Chapter 6: The Kiss

"_Kitty Softpaws?_ Dude! That's a character from a fairytale!" yelled Beast boy, angrily as he transformed his left arm into a bear claws. "I think you're insane!"

"I'm not insane.." Fate Decider, also known as Kitty, unsheathed her sword, ready for an upcoming battle. ".. It just that nobody _understand me_.."

Beast boy growled in anger. He quickly morphed himself into The Beast once again, but this time, he's not losing any control of that form.

" That form will not _clawed_ me for this time!" Fate Decider suddenly teleported herself to behind the Beast and choking its neck with her hands.

The Beast managed to grabs Fate Decider and throwing her to the nearest cave wall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paul was in the city library(not the abandoned one!) reading an Economic book. He was actually doesn't want to read something right now, but his intuition told him to visit the library. And he did.

"This is.. boring.." muttered Paul under his breath. He was about to stand up from his seat when, his eyes seen something. Something familiar.

It was a Puss in Boots story book. It laying next to Paul. He was confused about why this book was right beside him? He didn't seen this book a few minutes ago. Paul shrugged to himself and starts to grab the Puss in Boots story book and decided to return it back to its bookshelf.

But, he was instead staring at the book. He felt something familiar about this book. The book cover was picturing Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws.

"Should I read this book?" asked Paul to himself. ".. Maybe I should."

When Paul opened the book, A bright flashes memory came to his mind, he suddenly remember who he was! He knows that he is Puss in Boots, the _real _Puss in Boots. He remember that his hometown was San Ricardo. He remember that he is a hero! But, he starts to realized something. Something missing..

"Where's Kitty?" asked Paul/Puss.

* * *

Back again to the below of the Jump City!

Beast boy was exhausted. The Beast forms was surely wasting a lots of his energies. Fate Decider on the other hand was getting stronger in every second!

"I will not going to kill you, if you try to listen to me.." said Fate Decider, her bright blue eyes looked to 'sleeping' Raven, concerned.

"Is Raven really died?" asked Beast boy, weakly.

"No.. She's not dead. The Poisoned Apple just put her to a temporary death. She can only being resurrected, if.."

"If what?" asked Beast Boy, confused.

".. if she was getting kissed by her _true love_.." explained Fate Decider.

"What? But, I don't know who Raven's true love is!" exclaimed Beast boy.

"You really are dense to realized, did you? You are her _TRUE LOVE_!" yelled Fate Decider.

Beast boy looked to 'sleeping' Raven. She's looked peaceful and yet sad. He felt guilty about everything that happen this lately. If he choose Raven instead of Terra, none of this happen! Or maybe it will still happen..

Beast boy walks closer to Raven. He leans to her pale face and.. kiss her right on her lips, like Prince Charming kiss Snow White.

A bright light suddenly surrounded the dark cave, shrouded Beast Boy, who was hugging Raven, tightly. The light was so bright , it can be seen from outside the Abandoned Library area!

* * *

"Cyborg, did you picked anything?" asked Robin. The Titans were on their way to Fate Decider's hideout.

"I think I did.. Look." Cyborg pointed to some area that suddenly being shrouded with a bright flash of light.

"That must be her hideout!" exclaimed Terra.

"Titans move!" commanded Robin.

* * *

Paul also saw the bright light too. That because everyone in Jump City can see it clearly from their place.

"Kitty must be there! I have to find her!" said Paul/Puss to himself.

* * *

The light finally faded away. Beast boy surprised when his hand suddenly being hold tighter by..

"Raven? You.. you're alive!" exclaimed Beast boy, joyfully. Raven slowly opened her eyes only to find Beast Boy was next to her.

"Beast boy.. Did you just kiss me?" asked Raven.

"I did and I did that to bring you back to life. So, please don't kill me!" cried Beast Boy.

Raven smiled at her secret crush behavior. She then kiss him on the cheek, making Beast Boy surprised a little bit.

"Raven? Do you really likes me?" asked Beast Boy.

"No.. I _love _you, Beast boy.." said Raven, blushed. Beast Boy was blushed too, but their perfect moment suddenly being interrupted by Fate Decider sudden speech.

"No.. It can't be! Why it didn't turn me back to normal?!" yelled Fate Decider, looking to her hand, which apparently she didn't turn back to her cat form.

"Are you okay?" asked Raven, who's now feels concern about her kidnapper.

"No.. I will never be okay.." muttered Fate Decider, sadly. "I guess I will always stuck being human and feels lonely on this world, your world.."

"What are you talking about? You will never been alone! You can join us! As long as I can assure Robin to let you join the Teen Titans.." said Beast boy

"No.. I think I preferred to be alone. Try to sealed my powers away from everyone.." muttered Fate Decider, lowered down her head as she walks away to the dark corner of her hideout. "..It's for the best.."

* * *

Beast boy then walks away from the Abandoned Library area, with Raven on his shoulder. When they took 5 steps away from Fate Decider's hideout gate (hell yeah! There is a gate! Where else they will going out?) they encountered..

"Paul? What are you doing here?" asked Beast boy, encountered Paul, who looked really confused at what Beast boy just said. Raven stare at Beast boy, then to the guy in front of them. How did Beast boy know that guy?

"Paul? Who?" asked Paul/Puss back. Beast boy now confused, but he suddenly remembered something.

"Eh.. Puss in Boots?"

"Yah.. That was me. Have you seen a black tuxedo cat with blue pairs of eyes?" asked Puss.

Beast boy and Raven just stare at him dumbly. Until..

"Oh.. actually she was there, behind the secret gate.." said Beast boy, pointing to the secret gate made with steel.

"Beast boy, what are you doing? And how do you know this guy?" asked Raven, demanding an answer from Beast boy.

"It's a long story.." Beast boy then looked to Puss, who was ran through the secret gate. Looking for his _true love_..

"I think we better follow him.." suggested Raven. Beast boy responded her with a nod.

* * *

Puss keep running through the maze in the hideout(cave), until he found Fate Decider, kneeled down, crying.

"Kitty? Is that you?" asked Puss. Fate Decider was surprised. No one ever call her with her real name after she arrived in this world. She looked forward, only to find the man that she thought he would never remember who he was..

"Puss? You remember?" asked Fate Decider, doubtful. Puss walks closer to her. He held her hand with his human hand.

"I remember.." said Puss, smiled. "..Kitty, I'm sorry for forgetting you.."

Beast boy and Raven was finally came, only to see the lover(Puss and Kitty) reuniting once again.

"This is wonderful.." whispered Beast boy.

"Just shut up.. You're going to ruining their moment!" whispered Raven back.

Puss was leans closer to Kitty(finally I can say her name!) and kiss her on her lips. The kiss causing another flash of light. This light is somehow more brighter than Beast boy's kiss to Raven. It shrouded both human Puss and Kitty. Beast boy and Raven had sealed their eyes away (with Raven's cape)because the light it's too bright for their eyes to can take.

The light finally faded away. Beast boy and Raven gasped when the couple in front of them is no longer human. They turned into a CAT!

"Cats? What the.." muttered Raven. Beast boy smiled brightly at Raven then, to the cats in front of them.

"There's a lot of explanation for you.." said Beast boy, chuckled.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: I'm tired.. and my left eye just got infected with virus when I'm working on this chapter. Next chapter.. EPILOGUE!


	7. Epilogue

Chapter 7: Epilogue

".. And then, with all of Raven powers, she managed to create a portal to sent back those two cats. And that's what happen to us." Said Beast boy. The changeling seems to unaware the fact that Robin looked angry at him.

"Beast boy! I asked you about what happen with the Fate Decider! Not telling some bunch of crazy story!" yelled Robin, who didn't believe most of Beast boy story.

"Yo Rob! Chill out!" said Cyborg, tried to calm Robin.

"… And two talking cats? Really? You must be dreaming.." said Robin, before he walks away from the Main Room.

"But it's true! " yelled Beast boy, desperately.

"Well, you don't have a proof about 'two talking cats' so.. yeah I'm agree with Robin." said Cyborg, making Beast boy lowered his head.

* * *

Its already been two days since Beast boy managed to find Raven. Ever since then, Beast boy and Raven officially became a couple. At first, the titans thought that Terra would be jealous or angry at that, but Terra quickly tells the other that she was fine with it and she said that she started to dating Aqualad instead.

"So.. It is true that earth cats can talk?" asked Starfire, who's always confused..

"Nope.. in this case, it seems like they came from other dimensions, where animals can talks.." explained Raven with her usual monotones speech.

"You mean like Larry?" asked Starfire again.

"Yes.. but they came from some dimension, where fairytales was a reality. Larry came from dimension, where he can manipulate reality.." explained Raven, this time with a relieved tone.

"_Hm.. Fate Decider said something about the Well of Fate.. Is she talking about..? No.. It can't be.." _thought Raven.

* * *

Meanwhile, on some part of the forest near Jump City, a dark and strange well suddenly appear with purple fog surrounded it. The fogs bursting out from the well and two dark cloaked figures came out from the fog. The first one appearance was like 20 or 22 years old woman, wearing the exact cloak like the one Fate Decider wore, only without the mask. The other one was exactly a 16 years old teenager, wearing the exact replica of Raven's robe, only its color is black with lots of white tribal design trimmed on the cloak.

"Fate Decider have failed us.." said the black cloaked woman. ".. Luckily, her failure did not affecting my true plan.." the woman looked to the teenage girl next to her. She seems to be thinking about something.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the woman.

"Nothing master.. Nothing is wrong.." said the girl, without emotion on her tones.

"If you thinking about that boy again, do not worry.. Soon, he will recognizes you and the world will recognizes us."

The girl still remain quiet as her master started to chanting some spell that making the well behind them quickly disappeared.

"But, before we step to my next plan, I want to ask you something.. Will you obey me and every of my commands?" asked the woman.

"I will.." replied the girl, without hesitated.

"Good.. Now Hina.." before the woman completed her sentence, the girl stopped her.

"Don't. Don't use that name again.." said the girl. This time, her voice sounded chills at her sentence.

The woman smiled evilly at her young apprentice. She surely has some talents to be evil. The girl then glares to her master, before she said;

".. Just call me..** Fate Rewriter**.."

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: This fanfic is finally complete! But the story is not over yet. As I planning to make the sequel! Unfortunately, this will NOT stand in Puss in Boots and Teen titans crossover section. Would you guess which section will crossovering with Teen titans for the sequel?


End file.
